El lobo de elsa
by keiladelobo
Summary: Elsa perdió a su gemela Leila el mismo día de su sexto cumpleaños y desde entonces puede utilizar sus poderes. Años después y de lo ocurrido en la película Elsa se encuentra con un extraño perro herido en medio de una gran tormenta por lo que Elsa decide cuidar de el, pronto la reina descubrirá que su hermana nunca la dejo y que siempre estuvo ahí para ella. femslash, incesto.
1. prologo

...Prologo...

En un cuarto oscuro dormían el rey y la reina de Arendelle se podía sentir el frio del invierno traspasar las paredes, por la ventana un rayo de luz proveniente de la luna llena se coló entre las cortinas a la cama donde el rey y la reina descansaban. En ese mismo instante los ojos de la reina se abrieron de golpe con la respiración agitada y sudando esta se retorció en la cama despertando así a su marido.

"¿Que sucede?" Pregunto el rey asustado ante los alaridos de su esposa.  
"Ya viene" le respondió está entre dientes y mostrando por encima de las sabanas un enorme vientre "¡llama a las enfermeras!"

"Claro, vuelvo en un segundo" dijo rápido bajándose de la cama y corriendo hacia el pasillo afuera de su recamara.

Tardo unos minutos en regresar el rey con algunas mucamas y la doctora del palacio las cuales rápido acudieron con su reina a ayudarla. El rey sin conocimiento de que hacer solo se quedo recargado en el marco de su puerta forzando el aire a entrar en sus pulmones. Una de las mucamas lo vio y se dirigió a él.

"Perdone su majestad pero no puede estar aquí tiene que salirse" le dijo la mucama mientras cortésmente lo encaminaba hacia afuera de su cuarto.

"Pero yo debo estar con ella, me necesita!" Dijo desesperado.

"Por favor entienda que es por el bien de la reina por favor" le dijo con amabilidad en su voz, volviendo al cuarto y cerrando detrás de ella la puerta. El rey no tubo más remedio que esperar afuera mientras escuchaba los alaridos de su esposa.

Tras varias horas los llantos y alaridos de su esposa cesaron y unos segundos después las puertas del cuarto se abrieron.

"Su majestad ya puede pasar" le dijo la misma mucama que lo había sacado se podía notar el cansancio en su cara pero a la vez una alegría y orgullo.

Al entrar el rey no podía creer lo que veía, su esposa estaba en la cama, se podía ver claramente el cansancio en su cara pero con una gran sonrisa aunque eso no era lo que lo sorprendió si no las dos sabanas que cargaba las cuales cubrían cada una a un bebe.

La reina levanto su la mirada a su esposo "son mellizas" la reina lo dijo con una voz rebosante de alegría. El rey no aguardo más y corrió hacia su esposa e hijas. Ambas eran hermosas como su madre "te presento a Leila" esta parecía muy serena con unos hermosos y grandes ojos color hazel "y esta es Elsa" la segunda no dejaba de llorar se veía muy pálida lo cual preocupo mucho a su padre, este le acaricio la mejilla y se alerto aun mas ante lo fría que estaba pero sus miedos se fueron cuando la bebe dejo de llorar y miro a su padre con sus hermosos ojos azules como el hielo y le sonrió.

"Son hermosas" al rey se le salían las lagrimas de felicidad.

"Como su padre" respondió la reina ante el comentario de su esposo, ambos se dirigieron la vista y cerraron la noche con un beso.


	2. Una gran perdida

**N/A: Hola a todos los lectores y feliz año nuevo!**

**Hoy les traigo el primer capítulo de mi historia tardo más de lo que esperaba ya que se suponía que tenía el capitul ya listos pero se me hizo que el primer capítulo era puro relleno por lo que decidí quitar todo lo que no importaba y lo que si unirlo al capítulo dos para así crear un solo capitulo que termino siendo más largo de lo que esperaba.**

...capitulo 1...

Los años pasaron y las niñas crecieron, ambas diferentes a cualquier otra persona siendo incapaces de sentir frio o enfermarse así como también la palidez y frialdad de la piel de la princesa Elsa o la increíble fuerza de la princesa Leila y sus ojos que cada día parecían asimilarse mas a los de un animal ambas con pelo largo el de Elsa era casi blanco recogido en una trenza dejando un poco de pelo en su frente y el de Leila café oscuro como el de su madre el cual recogía en una cola de caballo de la cual se escapaba un mechón en su frente, ambas eran muy unidas pero con actitudes opuestas Leila era imperativa, aventurera, pero muy explosiva por lo tanto acostumbraba a actuar antes de pensar en cambio Elsa era un poco más seria y calmada que su hermana después de todo por ser la mayor (aunque sea por minutos) en algún momento ella tendría que dirigir el reino y tenía que empezar a actuar como de la realeza. A los 4 años de las princesas nació una más a la cual llamaron Anna. Esta era muy alegre y nada parecía molestarla tenía un hermoso pelo anaranjado y muchas pecas las cuales enmarcaban sus ojos azules similares a los de Elsa.

Era el cumpleaños número 6 de Elsa y Leila y para ello su padre había planeado un día de campo en medio del bosque para jugar en la nieve además que a Leila le gustaba salir del castillo, las niñas en cuanto se levantaron se arreglaron y se prepararon para el día de campo, toda la familia iba a ir pero por desgracia Anna estaba enferma por lo que ni ella ni la reina irían pero eso no las desanimo.

Las princesas y su madre se encontraban en el lobby del castillo despidiéndose, Leila se colgó su mochila en la espalada y se acerco a su madre "adiós mama" le dijo y le dio un beso de despedida. Después vino Elsa y también se despidió "nos vemos mama" Elsa salió corriendo detrás de Leila a la salida del castillo.

"Nos vemos mis princesas diviértanse mucho con su padre" Dijo su mama antes de que salieran, solo se escucho un distante si por parte de las niñas. Estando ya afuera ambas se subieron al carruaje en el cual las esperaba su padre y salieron de los jardines del palacio.

"¿Emocionadas mis pequeñas?" Les pregunto el rey a sus hijas

"¡Claro que sí!"Respondieron ambas Leila estaba en la ventana como un cachorrito viendo el reino pasar ante sus ojos.

"¡Ya quiero llegar allá y hacer un muñeco de nieve!" Dijo Elsa emocionada.

"¡Si yo también!" Dijo Leila dándose la vuelta hacia su hermana

"Jajaja si yo igual" dijo el rey alegre de ver a sus hijas tan entusiasmadas.

Al llegar al sitio donde iban a hacer el día de campo las niñas se asombraron era un espacio abierto cubierto de nieve rodeado por arboles hermosos y al fondo un lago congelado.

"Wow!" Dijo Elsa quedándose pasmada ante la preciosura del lugar detrás de ella se encontraba su hermana.

"Esto, es, INCREIBLE!" En cuanto dijo la última palabra Leila salió corriendo al centro del lugar y se tiro en la blanda nieve "¡Miren estoy haciendo un ángel en la nieve!" la niña no dejaba de agitar sus brazos y piernas para crear la figura en la nieve

"Yo también, yo también" dijo Elsa dejándose caer a su lado

"¡Oigan no empiecen sin mí!" El rey le agradeció al chofer y corrió hacia sus hijas echándose a un lado de ellas.

El día paso y no pudo haber sido mejor se habían divertido tanto, habían hecho un muñeco de nieve como querían las chicas, patinaron en el lago e incluso tuvieron una pelea de bolas de nieve solo cuando ya el sol cayó sobre las montañas del oeste y se empezó oscurecer el día se detuvieron.

"Bueno chicas la diversión termino nos tenemos que ir antes de que oscurezca" dijo el rey sacudiéndose la nieve que había quedado en su ropa de la pelea de bolas de nieve

"O vamos la noche es joven y nosotras también papa, déjanos jugar solo un poco más" dijo Leila "apóyame Els?"

"¿Si vamos papa no nos podemos quedar un poco más?"

"No lo siento chicas pero su madre dijo que teníamos que llegar para la cena y ustedes saben que no podemos desobedecer a su madre" dijo su padre un poco exhausto, además la verdad era que todo el mundo los esperaba en el palacio con una fiesta sorpresa para las chicas por lo que debían llegar a tiempo.

"Está bien" dijo triste Elsa "Vamos Leila la ultima es un huevo podrido" entonces Elsa salió corriendo para alcanzar a su papa

"¡gane, gane!" Elsa celebro su victoria en la entrada al carruaje al ver que su hermana aun no había llegado y su padre la felicito desde un poco más atrás.

"¡Bien hecho Elsa!, que paso Leila? tu nunca pier-" El rey al darse cuenta que su hija no venia se dio la vuelta y la vio en el mismo lugar metros atrás "¿Que pasa mi amor? ¿No te quieres ir?"

Entonces el rey se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de su hija, parecía alertada y miraba a todas direcciones en busca de algo.

"¿Leila que pasa estas bien?" El rey parecía preocupado "Leila?" Pregunto Elsa extrañada ante la actitud de su hermana

"Escucho algo" dijo la pequeña sin dirigirle la mirada a su padre "caballos"

"Debe ser tu imaginación amor, vamos ven al carruaje" dijo su padre dirigiendo su mano a ella para que la agarra "Vamos" entonces fue cuando el rey también escucho los caballos acercándose y del bosque salieron 4 hombres montando a caballo.

"Su majestad, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí" dijo uno de ellos se bajo del caballo e hizo una reverencia al rey, el hombre bestia pieles y tenia finta de ser cazador igual que los otros "Escuche que gente rica había estaba por aquí pero nunca me imagine que sería el mismísimo rey y sus hijas"

" ¿Quienes son ustedes? y como lograron pasar?" Dijo el rey poniendo detrás de él a Leila, Elsa solo veía lo que pasaba desde la ventana del carruaje.

"Somos humildes cazadores provenientes de Arendelle y venimos a ofrecerle un trato su majestad" dijo acercándose al rey hasta estar cara a cara con él y sostuvieron miradas unos segundos hasta que el cazador bajo su mirada "Oh esta debe ser la princesa Leila ¿no es así?" Se arrodillo y agacho su cabeza ante la niña "Mucho gusto su majestad" el hombre estuvo a punto de sostener la mano de Leila pero fue interrumpido.

"Aléjese de mi hija!" Le dijo el rey al cazador empujándolo pero este se levanto y golpeó al rey en la cara tumbándolo.

"´¡Papa!" Elsa salió corriendo de donde se escondía en el carruaje a donde su padre se encontraba en el suelo.

"Mire su majestad por qué no mejor voy al punto" dicho eso los demás cazadores se bajaron de sus caballos pero fueron interrumpidos.

"¡Aléjese del rey si sabe lo que le conviene!" Grito el chofer del carruaje con un rifle en mano, pero de la nada otro cazador apareció detrás de él y le amenazo con un cuchillo.

"Ahora como decía el trato será así nosotros nos llevaremos todo lo que tenga de valor incluido el carruaje y los caballos y no heriremos a tus hijas, ok?" Cuando dijo lo último se acerco a Elsa con una siniestra sonrisa.

"¡Aléjese de mi hermana monstruo!" Leila le arrojo directo a los ojos una bola de nieve segándolo por un momento " y deje a mi padre en paz" la cara de Leila reflejaba claramente enojo.

Elsa vio que Leila estaba agarrando mas nieve del suelo "Leila NO!" le grito intentando detenerla.

"Maldita mocosa!" Dijo el cazador quitándose la nieve de la cara pero Leila le remato con otra bola de nieve en la entrepierna encorvándose ante el dolor.

"Niña insolente!" Uno de los cazadores agarro a Leila del cuello y la levanto "Estas muerta chiquilla!"

"Déjala!" El rey ardía en rabia, intento levantarse para darle un gran puñetazo en la cara al cazador pero antes de que se pudiera poner de pie otro de los cazadores le patio la cabeza devolviéndolo al suelo aturdido

"Leila!" Elsa grito pero el miedo le impedía moverse, Leila no parecía tener miedo en cambio su rostro solo expresaba furia.

"¡Alto!" Dijo el jefe de los cazadores levantándose y recuperando su postura mirando la pequeña en las manos del cazador su rostro era inexpresivo pero se podía ver en sus ojos lo enojado que estaba

"Tráela acá" así lo hizo el cazador. El jefe miro detenidamente a la princesa "Pensándolo mejor rey le tengo un mejor trato para usted me llevare a esta pequeˆ–a insolente y are que pague por su atrevimiento, además creo que se podría vender muy bien en el mercado de personas ¿ustedes que dicen chicos?" dijo el cazador satisfecho con su nuevo trato y todos los cazadores se rieron en concordancia con su jefe, Leila por un momento pareció asustada y trago saliva, entonces mas caballos se escucharon.

"Hey ustedes!" "¡Atrápenlos!" Los soldados del rey se acercaban velozmente hacia ellos.

"¡Vámonos chicos! Traigan a la niña" El jefe ordeno y todos se apresuraron a sus caballos llevándose con ellos a Leila

"No! ¡Papa! SUELTENME!" Leila gritaba pero le taparon la boca con una tela

"No leila!" Chilló Elsa entonces una ráfaga de aire helado choco con ellos y de la nada la temperatura bajo rápidamente y los copos de nieve empezaron a caer sobre ellos "¡Suéltenla y llévenme a mí!" El padre rápido se levanto y corrió tras de ellos tropezando aun aturdido por la patada que le habían dado, entonces llegaron los soldados en sus caballos y el rey detuvo a uno de ellos.

"¡Deme su caballo ahora!" Le exigió el rey a uno de sus soldados

"Claro su majestad" El soldado rápido se bajo de este, el rey se subió y rápidamente quedo en el frente del grupo "Lleve a mi hija al palacio inmediatamente y ordene a todo soldado buscar a esos malditos y a mi hija!" El rey le ordeno al soldado antes de desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque. Cumpliendo con sus ordenes el soldado se dirigió hacia Elsa la cual estaba llorando en el suelo

"Princesa tenemos que irnos" dijo el soldado cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas al lado de Elsa.

"Déjeme en paz" le respondió Elsa sin levantar la vista.

"Son ordenes de su padre majestad" el soldado intento colocar una mano en la espalda de la niña en forma de consuelo.

"DEJEME!" Elsa quito bruscamente su hombro de la mano del hombre y del suelo estalagmitas de hielo crecieron apuntando amenazadoramente a el hombre

"¿Qué rayos?" El hombre no entendía que había pasado, Elsa solo se quedo en shock. Aquel día fue el día en que los poderes de Elsa despertaron y aquella vez la primera vez que Elsa utilizo sus poderes. Cuando llegaron al palacio nadie podía creerlo todos los invitados se preguntaron entre ellos como pudo suceder incluso si era verdad, la reina no podía dejar de llorar con solo pensar en lo que aquellos bandidos le podrían hacer a su querida hija en cambio Elsa parecía todavía a no procesarlo no decía nada no hacía nada solo se quedó en su cuarto.

A la mitad de la noche el rey llego al palacio exhausto y triste, afuera la nieve caia como nunca antes por lo que se vieron forzados a detener la búsqueda. A partir de aquel día todos los días se organizo un grupo de búsqueda para encontrar a su hija pero la búsqueda terminó cuando en medio del bosque encontraron los cuerpos descuartizados salvajemente por algún animal de los cazadores pero no el de su hija.

Todo el reino lloro aquel día ante la pérdida de su princesa pero sin duda Elsa fue la que mas sintió la perdida, deprimida inconscientemente trajo el peor invierno en la historia de Arendelle sus padres consientes ante la situación decidieron que lo mejor sería llevar a la pequeña con los trolls para que le ayudaran a olvidar a su hermana y así volver a la normalidad al reino de Arendelle. Desde entonces nadie volvió a pronunciar aquel nombre para evitar que Elsa recordara.

**N/A: Espero lo disfruten y les traeré el capitulo 2 lo antes que pueda**

**Tengan un buen inicio de año nos vemos**


	3. El perro

**N/A: Hola chicos! **

**Por fin lo bueno a empezado con este "perro" que llega al reino que noticias traerá a la reina? No se queden atrás y dejen review **

**Agradezco mucho a los seguidores de mi historia y quiero pedirles un favor por si no lo saben esta historia también la estaba haciendo en ingles pero me es muy difícil traducirla debido a mi falta de experiencia con el idioma así que le pido a alguno de ustedes que pueda y tenga el tiempo me ayude en cambio yo me ofrezco en hacer un dibujo como cover para alguno de sus fics así como el que yo tengo en este fic. (Contactarme si están interesados)**

**Sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo dos nuevamente gracias a lo seguidores y disfruten**

…El perro…

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde la coronación de Elsa y todo parecía estar bien. Por fin Elsa podía pasar tiempo con su hermana aunque no mucho debido a los deberes que como reina de un imperio debía realizar pero eso era suficiente para ella después de haber estado encerrada durante 13 años sin tener interacción con nadie más que sus padres o al menos antes de que murieran aquellos pocos momentos eran más que suficientes. A pesar de sus poderes (los cuales ya podía controlar) su pueblo la quería y aceptaba aunque habían algunos que se rechazaban a aceptar que una "bruja" sea reina de una de las tierras más importantes de aquel lado del continente entre ellos el bien conocido Duque de Weeseltown pero a Elsa eso no le molestaba ya que para ella la única opinión que importaba era la de su querida hermana.

"¡Elsa!" Anna grito mientras entraba corriendo alegre en el gran comedor del palacio provocando que Elsa diera un pequeño brinco en el asiento en el que se encontraba y se atragantara con un pedazo de carne el cual estaba masticando. La hermana menor se acerco a la mayor y la abrazo con calidez y fuerza. "¿Cómo te ha ido en tu día querida hermana?"

Tomando un poco de agua y limpiándose con una servilleta respondió "bien bien, pero por tu actitud parece que a ti te ha ido mejor"

"Oh claro que no- ¿se me nota tanto?" Dijo un poco avergonzada la joven princesa provocando una leve risa por parte de la reina.

"Si, pero por qué mejor no me cuentas" dijo Elsa indicándole a su hermana con gesto de sus manos que se sentara.

"Okay" la chica se sentó y a un lado de ella un sirviente se acerco y coloco en la mesa tenedores cucharas y cuchillos para que coma al igual que un vaso, después otro vino con un plato lleno de sopa y lo coloco en frente de la princesa la cual le agradeció y se dirigió a su hermana "Bueno primero que nada Kristoff y yo salimos a un paseo en su trineo y tuvimos un día de campo en un hermoso espacio abierto en medio del bosque y al fondo había un gran lago el cual estaba congelado era hermoso desayunamos juntos ahí fue tan hermoso, después me llevo al mercado y me compro este hermoso por ultimo fuimos a la plaza central y platicamos fue tan lindo"

"Ya veo me alegra que te hallas divertido hermana"

Desde lo sucedido hace en el verano su hermana y Kristoff habían empezado a salir al principio Elsa no estaba segura acerca de su relación no quería que hirieran otra vez a su pequeña hermana pero con el paso del tiempo Elsa fue aceptando a Kristoff como novio de su hermana e incluso como un hermano menor a pesar de todo Elsa estaba muy agradecida con el por haber cuidado de su hermana cuando esta se adentro en el bosque en busca de ella.

Al acabar la cena Anna se fue a su cuarto y Elsa a su estudio donde se quedaría haciendo sus deberes hasta la hora de dormir. Cuando por fin Elsa termino con todo el quehacer del día se encamino a su cuarto cansada pero no sin antes entrar al cuarto de Anna la cual ya estaba durmiendo y darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

Mientras todos dormían una fuerte tormenta de nieve azotó el reino cubriendo cada hectárea con nieve y a la distancia un aullido solitario se escucho despertando a la reina, está mirando a la ventana vio la gran tormenta que azotaba su reino y se acerco a su balcón para ver como los copos de nieve hacían su camino bailando entre ellos y cayendo en el suelo.

A la distancia algo se movía entre la tormenta y la reina lo diviso conforme mas se acercaba al castillo Elsa pudo distinguir que era un perro el cual tropezaba a en cada paso y termino cayendo y no se paro. Elsa compadecida por el pobre animal salió de su cuarto al pasillo y bajando por las escaleras llego al lobby y salió del castillo.  
Haciendo su camino entre la tormenta Elsa llego hasta el perro y lo miro mientras yacía en la nieve y lo que parecía su propia sangre.

"Okay perrito te ayudare pero no me muerdas ¿sí?"

Antes de que Elsa lo pudiera agarrar el perro abrió de golpe un ojo color amarillo dorado el cual brillaba en la oscuridad de la tormenta. Asustada Elsa se alejo pero el perro no hizo nada parecía muy relajado e incluso por un momento pareció que sonreía, precavida agarro al perro y lo cargo hasta el castillo. En el camino Elsa se mantuvo acariciándolo y este solo soltaba leves gruñidos placenteros.

Estando en el castillo Elsa le llamo a una de las mucamas para que fuera rápidamente por una enfermera y un equipo de primeros auxilios ya que el perro sangraba mucho y temía que no sobreviviera la noche. Lo llevo a su recamara y lo dejo sobre un montón de sabanas en la cama al cabo de unos minutos llego la mucama con la enfermera.

"O por dios!" La mucama se asusto al ver toda la sangre sobre la pijama de la reina "¿acaso ese perro la mordió mi reina?" Pregunto alterada mientras examinaba a la reina en busca de la herida.

"Que... ¡no! La sangre es del perro" lo miro mientras yacía en las sabanas con una respiración forzada '_no sé que tiene este perro pero algo me dice que debo ayudarlo_' entonces dirigió su mirada a la enfermera "debe ayudarme a que deje de sangrar si no lo más probable es que no sobreviva la noche"

"Pobrecita criatura" la mucama exclamo "claro que le ayudare su majestad" la enfermera rápido se acerco al perro y lo examino mientras Elsa del otro lado lo acariciaba para calmarlo durante todo el proceso. La herida se encontraba en su hombro derecho y parecía muy profunda. Después de un tiempo el trabajo de la enfermera estuvo echo y el hombro del animal estaba vendado evitando que la sangre fluyera.  
"E logrado detener el sangrado pero al parecer a perdido mucha sangre necesitara descansar y alimentarse bien" la enfermera dijo mientras recogía sus utensilios y limpiaba sus manos.

"Se lo agradezco mucho" Elsa se levanto y acompaño a la enfermera y mucama a la puerta.

"Su majestad quiere que busque un sitio adecuado para que el perro pueda descansar" la mucama añadió antes de salir del cuarto Elsa lo pensó por un tiempo.  
"No está bien, gracias por todo" le respondió la reina.

"Como usted diga su majestad" entonces ambas hicieron una alabanza y salieron del cuarto. Elsa se cambio la pijama y volvió a su cama al lado del perro que había hallado.

"Tienes nombre?" Elsa pregunto buscando en su cuello un collar o algo que le indicara cual era su nombre "parece que no y al igual que parece que no tienes dueño" Elsa no había notado hasta ese momento lo mal cuidado que estaba. "Baya como te pudiste hacer estas heridas" Elsa pregunto por ultimo antes de caer dormida.

A la siguiente mañana un ruido despertó a Elsa. Tallándose los ojos Elsa se sentó justo donde estaba y miro distraídamente a su alrededor esperando ver a su hermana pero se detuvo ante la silueta de una mujer nada familiar con pelo oscuro piel aparentemente bronceada y ropa de pieles, asustada Elsa se quedo inmóvil.

"¿Qui-quien e-es usted?" Elsa asustada se fue alejando de ella hasta chocar con la pared lista para defenderse si era necesario, mientras, la joven la miro con sus penetrantes ojos dorados y después se dio la vuelta completa para estar frente de Elsa mostrando unos vendajes alrededor de su hombro derecho.

"O vamos, ¿me recoges una noche y en la mañana ya no te acuerdas de mí Elsa?"

**N/A: Quien será esta extraña?, será cierto lo que dice?, como afectara en la vida de Elsa? Descúbralo en el siguiente cap! ;D**


	4. no estoy sola

**A/N: lamento la tardanza ya saben escuela y esa porquería :P bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo batalle mucho con este ya que lo tuve que reescribir como 3 veces por qué no as mis ideas no se acomodaban pero por fin termine.**

**Me encanta ver a Anna siendo protectora con Elsa es hermosos pero mejor dejo de hablar acabos que por lo que están aquí es por la historia XD**

**Así que aquí esta:D, disfrútenlo ;)**

…Capitulo 3...

"O vamos me recoge una noche y en la mañana ya no se acuerda de mi reina" dijo la joven aparentemente indignada.

"Si no sales de aquí ahora mismo le hablare a los guardias" dijo Elsa estaba asustada, todo en la chica tenía un aire de peligro en especial por sus ojos.

"Tranquila su majestad no le hare daño después de todo anoche me saco de esa tormenta y curo mi herida" dijo mientras recorría el cuarto hasta la reina y moviendo de lado a lado sus ojos memorizando cada rincón.

"Yo recogí un perro no una persona !y no te acerques!" Dijo la reina alzando la voz para que alguien la pudiera escuchar y ayudar.

"¿Perro, enserio? Eso sí que me ofende yo no soy ningún perro soy un lobo!"

"¡No te acerques más!" De pronto la reina le lanzo un rayo de hielo a su dirección pero la joven arrastro una sombra de detrás de las cortinas hacia en frente de ella, el rayo paso a través de la sombra pero nunca dio a la joven en cambio salió de otra sombra en el cuarto y dio a la pared congelándola. La reina se quedo atónita ante lo ocurrido.

"Como pudi-" Elsa empezó la oración pero el ruido de su puerta siendo azotada la detuvo entonces Anna entro junto con un guardia a sus espaladas.

"¿Elsa que sucede? ¿Estás bien? Te escuche gritar y..." La reina y la extraña dirigieron sus miradas a la princesa mientras esta veía con preocupación a su hermana la cual se encontraba en shock. Un guardia entro también al cuarto y corrió hacia la joven y la amenazo con su espada, esta solo levanto sus manos.

"Wow tranquilo" dijo con un tono burlón.

"¿Que le has hecho?" le grito Anna.

"¡Nada! Yo no hice nada lo juro" Dijo entonces por la puerta entro Gerda

"Su majestad, ¿está bien?" Gerda corrió hacia un lado de la reina, esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo Anna con un tono firme intentando ocultar el miedo y preocupación, de la extraña.

"Soy solo una cazadora la reina me recogió anoche de en medio de la tormenta y me ayudo con mis heridas" dijo todavía con los brazos en alto.

"¿A si?" dijo Anna incrédula. "Llévela a los calabozos hasta que sepamos la verdad" Entonces el guardia sin piedad le torció el brazo sujetándolo detrás de su espalda con fuerza.

"espera" dijo Elsa pero el soldado pareció no escucharla

"Ouch! ¿Cómo te atreves? Suéltame ahora mismo yo no hice nada" la joven empezó a retorcerse en el agarre del hombre dándole un puñetazo en la cara pero este le respondió de la misma forma mandando a la joven al suelo.

De pronto las sombras en el cuarto empezaron a crecer en dirección a la chica cubriéndola y tomando la forma de un lobo. La chica ahora lobo voltio al guardia gruñendo, todo su cuerpo era negro como una sombra la única luz eran sus ojos dorados. Todo el mundo quedo en shock, el guardia incapaz de moverse por el miedo solo se quedo ahí mirando a los ojos del animal. Anna no podía procesar lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" un gruñido del lobo la silencio entonces este se acerco poco a poco al guardia en posición de ataque.

"Aléjate" el guardia asustado empezó a retroceder agitando su espada hacia el animal lo cual solo lo hizo enojar mas. El lobo se apoyo en sus patas traseras listo para saltar hacia el guardia.

"¡Alto!" La reina exigió que se detuvieran entonces el lobo obedientemente se sentó y las sombras se disolvieron dejando ver otra vez a la chica, el guardia solo se alejo de ella tan rápido como pudo tropezando torpemente con sus propios pies y cayendo de sentón.

"Perdón" dijo leila.

"¿perdón? ¿perdon? ¿Estuvo a punto de matarme y me dice perdón?" dijo el soldado indignado la reina solo levanto una mano en señal de silencio y este obedeció.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?" Dijo elsa.

"No se" le respondió sin mirarla.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes esos poderes?" Volvió a preguntar Elsa.

"No se no recuerdo" dijo la joven con un tono triste en su voz.

"¿Exactamente que puedes hacer?" Intervino Anna curiosa.

"Sombras, puedo controlarlas y utilizarlas como portales o crear creaturas así como del lobo que acaban de ver, también puedo crear ilusiones pero solo dentro de las sombras" dijo desinteresada.

"Que asuntos tienes en Arendelle?, es obvio que tú no eres de aquí" Dijo Elsa esto cada vez se parecía mas a un interrogatorio.

"Naci aquí pero mi familia se tuvo que ir del reino, pero ahora años después decidí volver" dijo ya incomoda por todas las preguntas.

Elsa la miro seriamente a los ojos "Sabes siento que no me estás ocultando algo…" se detuvo dándose cuanta que la joven aun no decía su nombre.

"Thorir, mi nombre es Thorir" respondió rápido la joven

Elsa asintió "¿Thorir por qué viniste a mi reino?"

"no sé porque, es solo que algo me dice que debo estar aquí" Dijo bajando la mirada a sus pies.

"Está bien, que tal si continuamos esta conversación en mi oficina" dijo Elsa y mirando a su hermana agrego "Anna dirige a Thorir a mi oficina, en unos minutos estaré con ustedes"

"Claro" Anna respondió dándole una señal a el guardia para que las acompañe aunque la chica diga que no les haría ningún daño no podía confiar del todo en ella, por lo que el que un guardia las siga le daría un poco mas de seguridad. Después se dirigió a Leila "si gustas acompañarnos" dijo Anna mientras salía del cuarto y detrás de ella Thorir. Elsa se relajo se relajo en su cama adaptando una posición fetal ocultando mitad de su rostro entre sus brazos y mirando a la nada.

"Está bien su majestad gusta que traiga a los doctores reales?" Dijo Gerda preocupada.

"Si, es... es solo que... después de todo no estoy sola" dijo Elsa mientras una gran sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su rostro y una lagrima descendía por su mejilla "no estoy sola" volvió a decir para ella misma.


	5. demonios del pasado

**N/A: Tranquilos chicos nunca dejaría la historia sin darle un adecuado final así que no teman que esto va a continuar.**

**Lamento que tarde tanto pero tengan en cuenta que escribir no es lo único que hago también tengo la escuela vida social (aunque no me crean) además de que practico tae kwon do, toco el violín, dibujo y leo mucho así que mi vida está llena de actividades así que no desesperen si no subo rápido significa que estoy ocupada con otra cosa pero como dije nunca dejare de escribir ok?**

**En este capítulo ya empieza el thorlsa? O no sé cómo llamarle el punto es que ya empezare a juntarlas y hacer que interactúen mas una con la otra, espero les guste. Dejen rewies que no les cuesta nada, me gustaría saber que piensan si creen que le hace falta algo o si está bien así, ok?**

...Capitulo 4...

"Hey, oye perdona por la rudeza de horita es solo que en cuando se trata de proteger a mi hermana haría lo que sea" Dijo Anna un poco avergonzada mientras hacían el recorrido del cuarto de la reina a su oficina.

"No hay problema" dijo Thorir distraída por la genialidad y hermosura de las pinturas esculturas armaduras y todo lo que había en los grandes pasillos del castillo.

"Y como es que llegaste a parar al cuarto de mi hermana después de todo?"

"Bueno acababa de llegar a Arendelle pero fui sorprendida por unos cazadores y me dispararon en el hombro, después la reina me encontró en medio de la tormenta y me trajo aquí al castillo y curaron mis heridas" respondió Thorir señalando a su hombro derecho el cual se encontraba vendado.

"Unos cazadores te quisieron cazar?" Dijo Anna sorprendida, casi gritando.

"Si bueno estaba en mi forma de lobo para recorrer mayores distancias en menos tiempo pero ellos me vieron y digamos que en el mercado la piel de lobo se está evaluando muy bien" Thorir se rio ante su propio chiste pero Anna pareció no haber captado la broma.

"Eso es horrible" dijo Anna consternada

"Bueno así es la vida" respondió fríamente Thorir, los pasillos rompieron en silencio. Incomoda por el silencio que se había creado Anna decidió saber más de la chica.

"Y de dónde vienes Thorir?"

"De los bosques entre Arendelle y Corona"

"En los bosques?"

"Si bueno ahí no teníamos problemas cazando además de que mi familia no era bien recibida en los pueblos gracias a mi" en el pasillo ya se podía divisar una gran puerta al fondo resguardada por dos guardias.

"Lamento escuchar eso" estando ya frente de la puerta los guardias abrieron la puerta a la chicas. Thorir exhalo impresionada ante la magnificencia del cuarto al fondo de este se encontraba un enorme ventanal casi del tamaño de la pared que daba al pueblo las paredes de a los lados estaban decoradas con libreros retratos y armaduras, en medio del cuarto un magnifico escritorio de madera de roble finamente tallado con los característicos patrones del reino de Arendelle y detrás de este una gran silla forrada con telas finas y costosas.

"Wow esto es increíble, quien diría que alguien como yo estaría aquí en el castillo"

"El destino puede hacer cosas increíbles" murmuro Anna "si gustas tomar asiento?" Señalo a unas sillas cercas del escritorio "la reina no debe de tardar mucho" Thorir solo asintió y tomo asiento en una de las sillas mientras Anna se recargo sobre el borde del escritorio. "Sabes Thorir si tu familia quiere puede vivir aquí en Arendelle no tendríamos ningún problema teniéndote en el pueblo quien sabe incluso les podríamos dar alojamiento aquí en el castillo después de todo algo me dice que tu y la reina se llevaran muy bien"

"Gracias por su amabilidad princesa pero no es necesario" respondió Thorir, de pronto en la puerta se escucharon unos golpes dirigiendo la atención de ambas a esta, la puerta se abrió y entro una mucama con una charola, silenciosamente se acerco ellas y sirvió dos tazas con té dejándolas en una mesa de té al lado de Thorir junto con un plato con galletas.

Tiempo paso y las chicas siguieron hablando entre ellas disfrutando la compañía de la otra durante unos minutos hasta la llegada de la reina.

"Lamento la tardanza" dijo Elsa mientras entraba al cuarto "Gracias Anna por acompañar a Thorir ya te puedes ir"

"Claro no fue ningún problema" dijo Anna levantándose del escritorio donde se encontraba "fue genial conocer una nueva amiga" la princesa le dedico una brillante y calurosa sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta "nos vemos Thorir" y con eso la chica desapareció detrás de la puerta.

"Espero no te allá causado muchas molestias Anna a veces no sabe cuando dejar de hablar" dijo Elsa tomando asiento detrás del escritorio.

"No fue ninguna molestia su majestad" entonces una vez más entro la mucama ofreciéndole una taza de té a la reina y dejando igual un plato con galletas.

"Bueno Thorir iré al grano quiero saber cómo es posible que podamos hacer lo que podemos hacer eh realizado una gran investigación en libros, pergaminos, escritos antiguos pero nada menciona algo que sirva dices que tu tampoco sabes nada verdad?"

"Asi es su majestad"

"Bueno tal vez algún familiar tuyo, tus padres tal vez sepan algo"

"Lo dudo mucho"

"Bueno que tal si los traemos aquí y hablo con ellos?" Dijo la reina desesperada por respuestas.

"Lo lamento su majestad pero creo que no será posible" la cara de Thorir se baño en una sombra de tristeza.

"Si me permite saber, por qué no?" Dijo Elsa indignada ante la negación de la joven.

"Ellos han muerto su majestad" de pronto el aire en el cuarto se volvió difícil de respirar mientras la atmosfera entraba en tensión.

"Lamento tu perdida" respondió apenada la reina.

"Está bien yo se que horita deben estar mejor ya que no tienen que cargar conmigo" el corazón de la reina dio un vuelco al ver a los ojos a aquella chica y ver todo el dolor que estos contenían.

"Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, ellos te amaban no importa lo que eres"

"Ja lo único que les cause fue dolor y tristeza y ni siquiera era su hija" Thorir se detuvo mientras una lagrima rodaba hacia debajo de su cachete "yo solo les hice la vida mas difícil cuando me recogieron, murieron gracias a MI!" la reina noto que las manos de la chica empezaban a temblar y mas lagrimas empezaban a descender a pesar de su gran esfuerzo por contenerlas "Como me podrían seguir amando después de todo lo que los hice sufrir!" Thorir se encorvo en la silla y coloco sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza como si intentara desesperadamente por sacar de su cabeza algo

El cuarto parecía más oscuro a cada momento a pesar de el gran ventanal al fondo de la habitación, hasta que el cuarto quedo totalmente a oscuras, todo había desaparecido a excepción de Thorir y la silla donde se encontraba. De las sombras empezaron a aparecer personas con antorchas, rifles, palos y cualquier otra arma improvisada, sus poderes la estaban traicionando recreando la noche de la muerte de sus padres, todo era tan real era como haber regresado en el tiempo los campesinos se acercaban poco a poco cautelosos por cualquier resistencia de la joven.

"ALEJENSE! NO SE ACERQUEN!" el miedo invadió a la joven cuando se dio cuenta que uno de ellos ya estaba frente de ella, se quedo paralizada solo cerró los ojos esperando el momento de su muerte.

De pronto unos brazos a su alrededor sosteniéndola firmemente disiparon todas las sombras, levanto su vista y vio directo en los helados ojos de la reina llenos de compasión.

"Todo va estar bien" murmuro la reina angelicalmente en su oído mientras la abrazaba, Thorir asustada solo escondió su rostro en el hombro de la reina.

Entonces fue cuando la reina se dio cuenta que Thorir es igual a como ella era, ambas eran perseguidas por su pasado, asustadas de lo que son, asustadas de los demás, tenía que ayudarla, mostrarle que todo estará bien pero como Elsa sabia que el amor descongelaría cualquier corazón pero también alumbraría en donde solo hay oscuridad

**PD. Si alguno de ustedes sabe ingles fluidamente me podrían ayudar traduciendo la historia porfa les recompensare con portadas para sus fics o dibujos de cualquier otra cosa que quieran ;)**


End file.
